The process of packet transmission often needs to switch from Gaussian frequency-shift keying (GFSK) mode to Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK) mode. Since a power amplifier (PA) is in high power mode during the moment of the switch, such switch will lead to spectrum leakage during transmission. Therefore it is desirable to reduce spectrum leakage.